Organisation's members
by le docteur watson
Summary: Alors qu'il est seul, Ano Kata regarde une certaine liste. Mais qui sont les membres de l'organisation ? Quelle opinion Ano Kata a-t-il d'eux ? Et que sait-il vraiment sur eux ?


**Avant-propos : ce one-shot est légèrement inspiré de « Le vol du corbeau », un one-shot de Lutias'Kokopelli. Je lui dédie ce one-shot,avec toute mon admiration.**

Organisation's members

Ano Kata n'était pas aisément identifiable. Si on l'abordait, il y avait toujours erreur sur la personne. Seuls de rares privilégiés connaissaient son existence et son véritable nom. Eux.

Eux. Ces corbeaux,ces loups ou même...Ses moutons. Fidèle à ses ordres, ils lui obéissaient aveuglement. Une idée vint alors au puissant cerveau de « cette personne ». Tout en affichant un sourire machiavélique, il appuya sur un bouton secret de son bureau, et un tiroir secret s'ouvrit. Il l'ouvrit et prit le gros dossier qui s'y trouvait. Il s était seul, personne ne le dérangerait. Il entama sa lecture. A chaque page du dossier se trouvaient une photo, un nom et des informations diverses sur la personne. Il regarda la première fiche.

-Gin. Peut-être le plus implacable de ses « corbeaux ». Son intelligence, son don inné pour l'organisation et sa rapidité d'action faisaient de lui un excellent stratège. Il était fidèle et loyal. Le membre de l'organisation parfait.

-Vodka. L'acolyte de Gin. Il est moins intelligent que ce dernier, qui lui a souvent sauvé la mise. C'est toutefois un bon tireur de pistolet, tout aussi fidèle. Faible, mais... Convenable.

-Vermouth. Son bras droit, qui n'a jamais vraiment connu l'échec. Ano Kata et elle étaient très liés. Elle était belle, cruelle et très douée : indéfinissable. Sharon... Le plus précieux de tous les membres de l'organisation.

-Kir. Il avait fallu qu'elle prouve sa fidélité à deux reprises aux yeux de « cette personne », d'abord en tuant un agent infiltré, puis Shuichi Akai. Elle a du abandonné son métier de présentatrice, mais restait très utile. En somme, une sorte d'atout à son jeu.

-Chianti. Une excellente snipeuse. Depuis la mort d'un autre membre, elle hait Vermouth. Mais elle sait qu'elle est SA protégée, alors elle se contient et exécute ses missions, avec...

-Korn, l'autre sniper, presque aussi douée que sa coéquipière. Il déteste aussi Vermouth. Il préfère viser la tête de ses victimes, c'est sa marque de fabrique. Il a rempli toutes ses missions, ainsi que sa collègue, avec brio.

-Bourbon. Jeune, mais très bon détective. Il a aidé à différentes opérations, dont une sur une traitresse. Et son statut permet à « cette personne » de surveiller Kogoro Mouri, sur qui les doutes demeurent...

-Rum. Si Vermouth était le bras droit, Rum était le bras gauche. Ano Kata laissait courir les rumeurs sur lui car il doit impérativement rester discret. Une carte maitresse,un pion primordial.

Ano Kata fit une courte pause, le temps d'un long soupir, avant d'entamer la liste des morts.

-Tequila. Le premier d'une liste qui s'allongeait. Lors de sa mort par erreur dans une explosion, il avait fallu supprimer tous les indices qui menaient à l'organisation. Et la mort d' Itakura, un programmeur qui le connaissait, semble avoir coupé tous les fils...A priori...

-Pisco. Après avoir longtemps été le protégé d' Ano Kata, ce vieux sénile avait fait une grave erreur et il avait ordonné à gin de le supprimer. Mais il le regrettait parfois, car il semblait avoir des informations importantes.

-Calvados, le troisième sniper de l'organisation, fou amoureux de Vermouth. Lorsque cette dernière lui avait annoncé sa mort, il avait été certainement navré, surtout en apprenant qu'il s'était suicidé. C'est Vermouth qui l'avait appelé, alors depuis, Chianti et Korn lui en veulent.

-Irish. Tué sur son ordre après qu'il ait dû griller sa couverture en tant que commissaire Matsumoto. Irish aimait beaucoup Pisco et en voulait donc à Gin. Lui aussi savait quelque chose. Mais, à nouveau, on ignore quoi.

-Scotch. Rien n'était marqué sur lui, Ano Kata ne le souhaitait pas.

-Akemi Miyano, le premier nom souligné. Tué par Gin après qu'elle ait réussi un important vol. Elle souhaitait quitter l'organisation avec sa sœur, mais celle-ci était trop importante pour l'organisation. Akemi avait donc été exécutée, ce qui provoqua la colère de...

-Sherry, qui avait conçu plusieurs poisons pour l'organisation. Elle a été enfermée car elle avait arrêté ses recherches suite à la mort de sa sœur, mais elle s'était échappée. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, elle a été tuée lors du Mistery Train.

-Rye, ou Moroboshi Dai, ou Shuichi Akai. Le loup dans la bergerie ( cette expression amusait « cette personne » : un loup parmi des moutons, ou des loups ? ). Agent du FBI,il s'était infiltré parmi eux . Kir avait été chargé de le tuer, ce qu'elle semblait avoir fait...

Ano Kata arrêta sa lecture, le dossier étant fini...Et éclata de rire. Sherry et Rye n'étaient pas morts, il le savait bien. Et ce, depuis longtemps. Il s'amusait à penser qu'ils se cachaient tous les deux, alors que s'il le souhaitait, il pourrait ordonner leur exécution ! Mais ce petit jeu l'amusait, et il comptait bien le prolonger...

Il rangea le dossier puis quitta la pièce. Il eut alors en face de lui une grande vitre. Il regarda et voyait Tokyo, imposante. Ici se trouvaient Rye et Sherry. Il eut un grand sourire et s'avança dans le long couloir. Il s'arrêta en face d'une pièce. Il attendit avant de l'ouvrir. Ils l'attendaient. Tous. Tous ses « corbeaux » étaient là. Il allait cesser de jouer la comédie. Il allait redevenir lui-même. Le chef de l'organisation. Cette personne. Ano Kata.

Il prit une grande inspiration, ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans la pièce. Il eut un grand sourire en les voyant se redresser devant lui. Plus de faux-semblants. Il était lui-même.

Pour le reste des gens, ils n'étaient rien. On le laissait et on l'ignorait . Seul ceux qui étaient à ses ordres le respectaient. Ce n'était rien. C'était tout. Et c'était l'essentiel.

* * *

Voilà ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce one-shot. Et peut-être vous à le lire ?

Essayez de deviner qui est Ano Kata dans cette histoire, si vous voulez. Il y a des indices !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


End file.
